The YYH Version of the Picture Show
by amber-energy
Summary: A remake of the classic Rocky Horror Picture Show, Yu Yu Hakusho style!
1. Default Chapter

In the depths of space, there was a planet called Earth or Ningenkai if you prefer. It was relatively diminutive compared to other ones, but that's not the point. Our story begins far from it in a mystic abyss in space, which no one has yet to encountered, except for you that is.

It is the gateway into another dimension, the nucleus of space itself. Through this void you shall find a world in which only your dreams could conjure. There past all the matter, far ahead lies our destination. It is the Ningenkai of 'their' world. Let's go.  
  
_Then at a deadly pace  
_  
Rocketing past the barrier at light speed, feel yourself at light speed, no faster than light could ever go, plunge yourself into a stellar mass, a raven supernova. It sucks you down, and your thoughts, body, and the rest of you are pulled in opposite directions. The force is so terrible you fell as if it will rip you into myriad portions of matter. Don't worry. It's necessary to take spit you out, but I promise you'll come out fine. And so like the hole promised, you are spewed into an unfamiliar zone.  
  
_It came from outer space  
_  
Don't get comfortable, you still have much to travel. Resuming your speed, zoom now to a spectacular sight. An array of hues and splendor awaits you, a galaxy in which the colors, too phenomenal to describe, are only seen in a painter's dream.

Thrust yourself into this wonder, lights and color flash at you, but don't get distracted. Finally, here you are, the solar system you've been searching for, the equivalent to your Milky Way. Now let us come to a planet, a world the same, and yet very diverse to your home.  
  
_And this is how the message ran_  
  
Landing yourself on solid matter feels so good, but you've still got to go a little further. Hurtle through this world, past lifeforms, mountains, and sea to yourself in a bustling city. There is your final destination. An elderly theater house stands before you, surprising full of people, despite its shape. Everyone is moving in fast motion, you'd better hurry and get into the lobby, or you will miss the show.  
  
_Science Fiction - double-feature  
_  
People are all dressed up, it seems the rich and famous are present here. You take a look at your own clothes. Perhaps you're a little underdressed. No matter, they don't seem to care. The lobby is clearing quickly, hurry and get your sit.  
  
_Dr X will build a creature _

_See Androids fighting Brad and Janet _

_Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet_  
  
The ushers guide you past two large golden doors, the entry men open them for you, tipping their hats towards you. A large viewing chamber, the most elite the theater has to offer, surrounded by plush red velvet tapestries is what you discover. Get to a seat, quick the lights are dimming, the show is starting.  
  
_Oh - at the late night, double-feature Picture Show._  
  
On the screen appears old-fashioned Hollywood, movie countdown. The projector plays the start of the countdown thats celluloid is scratched with 5.  
  
_I want to go._  
  
4...  
  
_To the late night_  
  
3...  
  
_double feature_  
  
2...  
  
_Picture Show._  
  
1...


	2. Lovebirds

So how did ya like the intro, pretty nifty, huh? I know I'm ruining the "feel" of the story with me blabbing on, but I gotta do a quick disclaimer. Here it is... DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or The Rocky Horror Picture Show, whatever, but I do own the mystical center of the universe, hah hah! Bite my shiny metal ass! (I also do not own Bender from Futurama or his quotes.)

Scene opens up. Two boys are standing side-to-side, fists clenched, ready for action. One is a raven beauty with russet eyes, the other a tall redhead with striking emerald eyes.  
  
"That was pretty clever of you. You guys disguised yourself from authorities as an American couple on their honeymoon.

What names did you use? Ralph and Betty Hapschatt? I've always thought Americans have such weird names." The boy with the dark hair announced with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"Filthy ningen," The demon spat as he burst out of his human flesh masquerade revealing a gray hide and four long gangly arms. "We cannot be stopped. Our cause is a noble one."

"Um, and what would that be, ripping up human bodies to fill your stomachs?" The boy asked in a drawling voice. "Sounds to me like a pretty pathetic excuse. The least you could do is make it interesting when I kill you." The boy added dryly with his hands resting on the top of his head.

The demon eyes bugled in outrage. "You don't see it now, boy, but the end is near for ningens! You are all going to die!

And when that time comes we at last will...BAAANNNGGG.

The boy's Spirit Gun roared as melted through the demon's flesh and tissue on its now evaporated head. The decapitated body collapsed to the ground.

"And the time comes when I get fed up with you weirdos." Yusuke replied with his hands still in position of his gun.

"Yusuke, Watch out!!" The redhead shouted loudly from behind him.

The other demon charged its horns towards Yusuke wildly. But the redhead was determined to impede the youkai.

He gently brushed his lithe hand against the waves of ruby locks, capturing in his slender fingers, a rose with same hue of scarlet as his own hair.

"ROSEWHIP!"

He called out, and with one hand brought down a force so great upon the recessing form, the cut was clean and swift, from the left shoulder blade and out the lower abdomen.

The demon made one last gurgle as blood trickled out it mouth, and gushed out from its innards. The demon fell with a heavy thud and spattered azure liquid against the cold, dry pavement.

Yusuke stared, a little dazed at had just happened. Then his face changed expression and was replaced with a goofy smile. "Nice one, Kurama! Good to know you've got my back!" Yusuke gave Kurama a thumbs up. 

"Hello, boys!!" A chipper voice rang from behind them. Yusuke face-faulted to the ground from the sudden interruption.

_'Damn, I've gotta stop letting people sneak up on me like that_.'

"Hello, Botan." Kurama replied calm as usual.

"Nice work, boys! That's one less problem we've have to worry about!" Botan stated jollily.

"Great timing, Botan." Yusuke said annoyed rubbing at his head. "Now you can clean up the mess."

"Nani?!! I'm not your maid, Yusuke!! Why don't it yourself, considering the fact most of the time you are slacking off, not to mention picking on Koenm...

_'Oh, great. She's in one of her bitchy moods. I just hope I can do it without her getting in the way.'  
_  
"Botan, why don't you keep yourself entertained with your mood swings, I need to talk to Kurama about something, ALONE." Yusuke said aggravated and pulled Kurama away by his arm.

"Huh?" Botan wondered with her finger on her chin in curiosity. _'What's going on with those two? I know Yusuke wants to be alone, but...It seems curiosity has got the best of this cat_!'

"Meow!" Botan purred as two cat ears popped up and she followed them.

Once Yusuke thought Botan was gone, "thought she was gone", he stood there in awkward silence. Kurama glanced at him not knowing what was about to come.

(Music rising) "Hey, Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke?" Kurama sat down on an old lawn chair by some trash cans.

"I've got something to say." Yusuke stated meekly while staring at the ground.

"Uh huh?" Kurama rubbed at his arm nervously.

"I really love the...skillful way  
  
You sliced our enemies  
  
without delay."

"Um...thanks, Yusuke"

Kurama felt a slight apprehension. Somewhere music, he did not where, music began to fill the air.

"Together your whip and my gun"

Botan popped her head in to the alley. Yusuke was singing. And somehow the music was pulling at her to sing as well.

"Kura-kun!" Botan rang out.

"Victory is ours, now that we've won"

"Kura-kun!"

"This song now has barely begun"

"Kura-kun!"

"Now, I've one thing to say, and that's...

Silence filled the air. Yusuke was looking extremely tense. Kurama looked at him in concern.

"Aw fuck it, Kurama, I love you."

Yusuke finally blurted out. Kurama sat in surprise with his mouth gapped open.

But that was not the end. Oh no. The music started up again.

"It's stupid, but please don't make fun"

"Kura-kun!"

"I hope you don't get freaked and run"

"Kura-kun!" Yusuke took Kurama by the hand and pulled him up.

"In your life I wanna be # 1" Kurama and Yusuke stared at each unknowing of how things would turn out.

"Kura-kun!"

Botan jumped up waving Japanese fans.

Yusuke prepared himself for the main part.

"I've one thing to say, and that's  
  
Fuck it Kurama, I love you  
  
Here's a rose to prove that I'm no joker" Yusuke revealed a rose from his leather jacket.  
  
"There's three ways that love can grow" Yusuke wrapped it in Kurama's hand.

"That's good, bad, or mediocre  
  
Oh K-U-R-A-M-A, I wanna marry you so"

Those last words were a real stunner to Kurama. '_Marriage_?' But unfortunately, Kurama could not think for the strange force causing Yusuke to sing, was affecting him also.

"I surprised that you feel this way"

Kurama was surprised to hear himself singing.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled waving pom poms.

"Now that I've found out you're gay" Yusuke felt himself grow hot as a tinge of red spread across his face. "

Yusuke!"

"I wonder what Mom and Dad will say" Kurama sang to himself in a milder tone.

"Yusuke!" Kurama gazed into Yusuke eyes. He had made his decision.

"I've one thing to say, and that's  
  
yusuke, okay, I'll marry you too"  
  
Yusuke sighed in relief and took Kurama into his inviting arms.

"Oh, Yusuke"

"No more drama" Yusuke exhaled blissfully.

"My love will stay" Kurama sang stroking Yusuke upper arms.

"Oh, Kurama" He gently clenched Kurama's hand in his as he pulled him from the alley into a park.  
  
"For you" Kurama sang dreamily as he held his hand in Yusuke's.  
  
"I love you too" Yusuke got down on one knee.

"There's one thing left to do, ah-hoo" Kurama pulled him up as they walked through the trees.

"And that's have Baa-san get the job done"

"Kura-kun!" Yep. Botan manages to still follow them.

"She'll do the rite, she's a Buddhist nun!" Yusuke proclaimed happily.

"Kura-kun!" Yusuke's mouth was getting tired.

"This rhyming, I know, is overdone"

"Kura-kun!"

Botan hasn't lost any pep.

"Now I've one thing to say, and that's  
  
Fuck it Kurama, I love you  
  
Damn Kurama,"

"This is our cue" Kurama added in.

"I know it's true" Yusuke stated firmly.

"I love you."

Yusuke and Kurama clasping their hands together and holding out the last note. Yusuke panted out of breath when they were finished.

The two of them dropped to the ground. Kurama started to laugh softly.

"Well, that was fun." Kurama propped his head with his hands.

Yusuke still a little astonished at that they had just sang out of nowhere, like in freaky musicals. Kurama raised his face closer to Yusuke smiling seductively. Yusuke close eyes and leaned in for what was supposed to be a kiss.

"OH MY!! You two are in love? That's wonderful!" Botan clapped her hands together smiling.

Kurama looked at Botan then to Yusuke who was lying on the ground. Yusuke had to pull his head from soil this time.

He swore, if anybody else snuck up on him today, they would die a most painful death.

PHEWWW! I'm glad that's over! OH MY GODDESS, do you guys know how hard it is to rhyme with out making things sound totally lame?!!! I mean what the hell rhymes with Kurama?!!! That's in English?!! Damn. But it's over so not worries! As you can see the role of Brad Majors is played by Yusuke and Janet Weiss is Kurama. I think I like this part least in the show cause it's mawkish, but the rest of the story is going to be mainly the opposite. If you've seen the movie, or a live performance, you know what I mean. Well I finished all the songs making them Yu Yu Hakusho adaptable, so it's not going to take me as long to write chapters. Gotta go for now. Toodles. 


End file.
